Surface: Crystal Lightmoon!
by Mermaid's Magic
Summary: My name is Crystal Lightmoon I am a 15 year old Witch and I am best friends with Miles who I have known for 7 years. Miles and I found eggs with our friend Phil Nance, we hatched them and raised them. But what other Adventures head our way? Read my story and find out cause I'm not going to tell you! This story may be rated higher for cursing and violence. Thank you.
1. Chapter 1

ME: Hey readers! I have just seen this TV show and I have fallen in love with it, so I figured I would make a story/fanfiction about it, warning I do not own anything or one other than my OC's

Also I am not ditching any of my stories, I just have a lots of ideas for different stories, and I have to get them out of my head, otherwise they never go away! So be expecting lots of new stories from me before I add to my older ones.

Anyway please enjoy the chapter!

bye.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1!**_

-Wilmington, North Carolina-

-Night time-

"How did I get dragged out here with you guys?" Crystal questioned lightly, because she already knew that they would get into huge trouble for this, and Miles parents will be mad, and seeing as she became a regular at their home, and they had practically adopted her as their own child. She was willing to bet that they would limit her monthly spending money, down to 550 dollars, instead of the normal 1050 dollars. This had nothing to do with the money she made for the jewelry she sells. But still she hated it when they did that.

Crystal layed down when no one answered her, the rock if the waves felt nice, and they relaxed her. She could hear the female -who's name she had no clue- was drunk, Crystal didn't touch the bear seeing as she was 15 and this would have made her money go down more than 550 dollars. Then there was the promise she had made to herself after her parents had died, she swore she would never drink beer or anything unless it was Red and White Whine -seeing as her mother loved it- and Sake -her father like it- and she would never smoke.

"You guys know that the Sharks like to feed at night." Crystal asked just as her other friend Phil said

"Sharks like to feed at night you know."

"Well don't tell Mile's, the kid is already freaked out about being here as it is." Zack answered them.

Crystal sighed as she fell asleep being rocked by the waves.

She was almost gone when she vaguely remembered the water people pulling up to them and right before she blacked out she felt someone pick her up and take her off the boat.

XXXXX

-day time-

Crystal was right Ron and Sylvia Barnett were not happy, and while she wasn't Grounded, or anything bad like Mile's got, but her money was now down to 550 dollars, and she had to spend her nights at the Barnett family, seeing as she lived in a home near them. and she had her own room in the Barnett house.

She was just lucky that she didn't have to go to school so she didn't have to deal with the kids. She sighed as she got up out of bed, she knew that Mile's was planning to go back to the area that he saw the creature. She also knew that Phil was going with him, Crystal packed her little bag that she used for fishing. and a flashlight.

XXXXX

-3:00 AM the next day/morning-

Crystal got on her bike and waited for Miles and Phil to show up. As she spotted them she rode up to them.

"I hope you two aren't going without me." Crystal smirked as she saw that the two boys in question had jumped in fright.

"Where did you come from! I could have sworn you were still in bed Asleep!" Miles almost yelled lucky he kept his voice to a whisper.

"I was asleep but you know my powers?" Crystal questioned, Only Miles and Phil know about my magic, and they were protective of me.

"Oh right you 'saw' this." Phil said as he shooked his head.

"Are we going?" Crystal asked

"Sure." They got onto their bikes and started on their way to the bay.

"How far do you think the bay is?" Phil asked

"A couple of miles." Miles answered.

XXXX

Crystal was shook awake by Miles just in time to see Phil free a bird.

What they saw afterwards shocked them. Miles used the net to get two of the things out of the water. He gave one to Crystal who placed the egg into her cooler.

When they got home, Miles and Phil took their egg and put it in his parents fish tank. While Crystal placed her egg in her fish tank that was inside her private bathroom, that way whatever hatched from the egg wouldn't get loose in the house and get injured.

"Sleep tight young one." Crystal whispered as she closed her bathroom door.

XXX

-later that day-

Crystal slept until noon the next day when she heard a crashing noise come from her bathroom. And down stairs. She hurried out of bed and went down stairs. But Crystal was ushered back into her room by Miles mother. Who was muttering about a mess in the living room and how Miles shouldn't eat in the living room.

Crystal shut her bedroom door and locked it, before she made her way to her bathroom, she opened the door slowly so she wouldn't spook the thing that hatched from the egg. Once she was inside the room she closed the door to make sure it couldn't get out.

Crystal looked around and saw that her fish tank was on the floor shattered, she looked around to see if there was any fish but nothing was found, she turned when she saw movement in the corner of her left eye, she moved slowly to her tub and looked inside to find a type of Aquatic lizard that had web-footing and to was just too cute for words.

"Hello little one." Crystal said as she got onto her knees after she cleaned up the glass and water. It tilted it's head sideways and looked too cute. And Crystal felt like it was bonding with her magic, like her Hawk had done before,. "Now that we are bonded what shall I call you?" Crystal questioned as she started to pet the Aquatic creature. Soon it started to pur and lean into her touch. "Seeing as you are female, How about Nixie but Nix for short? It means 'Water Sprite' " The Aquatic creature purred louder, clearly happy with her new name.

Crystal put the plug inside her tub and started to fill the tub with warm water, unlike the other bathrooms in the house her bathroom held both a tub, and a shower in separated areas in the bathroom, and her tub was bigger in both length and depth.

"Now you stay here and keep quiet, I need to check on my friends and his egg." Crystal than stopped the water when the tub was full and turned to leave. Before she closed the door she said "Don't worry Nix I'll be back soon." She than closed the door and locked it. Before she made her way downstairs to see Miles run outside.

She followed him.


	2. Chapter 2

Crystal sighed as she ate her dinner at a fast food place, She couldn't believe that Miles and Phil Were keeping that poor creature in the playhouse in the back yard!

She looked at her clock and sighed, it was time to head back before they got worried she had gotten kidnapped... again.

XXXX

-The next day-

Crystal checked on Nix and saw that she was doing fine, she checked the water and felt that it had cooled so she drained it and replaced the water with fresh and warm water.

"Don't worry we will get you some food, as soon as we find out what your guys eat...okay." She got a little purr and chirp like noise in return. before she walked away making sure her bathroom door was closed and locked before she made her way to the playhouse to check on the boys.

She arrived just in time to see Miles trying to feed his own Creature.

"So have you guys named him yet?" she asked.

Luckily they had heard the door open so they didn't jump in fright light the last few times she had done that.

Miles turned his head and answered "Yes his name is Nimrod or Nim for short." He turned back around to try and get Nim to eat. Before asking "What about you? what is yours name?"

Crystal sat down and watched as Miles tried to get Nim to eat. "Well her name is Nixie or Nix for short, and I have to question why Nim isn't in water."

"He is." Phil answered her as he pointed to the sad and small amount of water at Nim's feet. Meanwhile Miles was trying to feed Nim fish sticks. but Nim didn't look interested in it. So Crystal mentally noted that if Nim didn't like it than neither would Nixie.

"I don't get it, he ate the fish before." Miles questioned

"Yeah so did Nexie but." Crystal sighed as she looked at her clocked. "Guys I am late for selling the jewelry I had just made. I got some rich person wanting to buy them. So Miles please tell your mom and dad not to worry if I am not back by the time they leave tomorrow, okay." Miles nodded his head that he understood "Oh and please check on Nixie for me, I have given her some things that smelled of you so she should know you by smell, she is very smart."

"Sure Crystal now get going before you're late." Miles answered, that was all she needed before she walked out of the playhouse.

XXXX

Crystal was right the deal took until the night that Miles and Savannah parents where about to leave, but not because the deal was going bad, but the lady who was buying the jewelry tried to give her 1 billion dollars for the 5 sets of jewelry she had made and priced very low, the woman would let her leave unless she took 15,000 dollars at the least amount of money. The lady's reasons were that the pearls that Crystal had dived for where really in good shape and the fact that it took a long time to get enough pearls to make the jewelry.

So she came home with 15 thousand dollars and a empty case that had storied the jewelry. She walked into the house dead on her feet. She saw Miles and Savannah just as she started to fall, Savannah had moved fast enough to catch her before she met with the floor in a painful way. She was able to mutter "Tired, 15 thousand, wake me in the morning." before she fell asleep.

XXXXX

\- The next day -

Crystal woke to lots of noise and growled in anger. She got up off her bed and looked out the window there were lots of people, and she meant by lots of people she meant lots of teenagers. and suddenly everyone was screaming she looked closely and saw that Nim had gotten free.

"Oh shit." Crystal checked on Nixie real fast making sure she was still in the water in her tub, and she wasn't "Dubble shit!" Crystal drained her tub of the cold water, and searched the house for Nixie, and Nim.

Suddenly Savannah's scream could be heard from Crystal's bedroom,

"Get them OUT!" Crystal ran towards the screaming and found Miles holding a large thing that was moving. She followed them as they moved to the guest bathroom.

Once both Nim and Nixie were placed into the bathtub, Miles turned on the water, Nixie looked like she was guarding Nim while he started to feel better.

"You think these two could be siblings? I mean with the way Nixie is protecting Nim?" Crystal questioned as she watched the two as they swim around in the tub.

"Could be possible, I mean we did get the eggs in the same place." Miles answered.

"I'll stay here and watch them while you get down stairs and blackmail your sister to keep quiet about Nim and Nix. If your mom and dad found out about them, it could mean trouble." Crystal told them.

XXXX

A few hours later both Miles and Phil came back with a bag of Goldfish, living goldfish. Crystal got out of the way and let Miles dump the goldfish into the Tub that held both Nim and Nixie. it took a few seconds before Nim and Nixie sent out a pulse of electric energy to their fish and then swam to the fish and ate it.

" I think they like them alive." Miles said as the three of them watched as Nim and Nixie ate their food.

Crystal suddenly got a vision about a family being torn apart by something that should have brought them closer. The vision showed the house and where the family was located. Looks like she got work to do.

"I have to go write a letter." Crystal said as she stood up. this made the boys look at her.

"You had another vision, didn't you?" Phil asked all Crystal could do was nod her head confirming what Phil had asked was true. "You know if you keep having more vision's we are going to have to pack a survival pack... again. aren't we?" Crystal looked very sheepish when Phil asked that, seeing as the last time she had too many visions they had a large Earthquake that killed a lot of people, but she had been able to warn Miles and Phil in time so their families made it out alive, and only had a little injuries to show for all the damage that had been done.

"All I can say is that something is coming, something that will change the world as we know it." Crystal answered, before she left to write that note. She wouldn't let this family be broken, when something big and life changing was coming.

Her brain and magic helped her write the letter, and send it. It would be there in the morning. She looked into the future and saw that her letter would work, the Wife would read the letter and be startled at first, but she would be closer, the family would be closer, and she wouldn't let him do his investigation alone.

Crystal sighed in relief, at least the family would be together. But the rest of her vision disturbed her, and she knew she needed to get stocked up on supplies. Something was going to happen. and she better be over-prepared and be safe and alive, than Ill-Prepared and dead.

She also knew that both Miles and Phil picked up on the way she acted and that they were going to be preparing too.


	3. Chapter 3

ME: Hello readers! I want you guys to review! please. and no flaming the story. that is not nice.

Anyway please REVIEW!

Thank you and enjoy chapter 3.

* * *

Chapter 3:

Crystal looked at the letter in her hands as she read it and than re-read it to make sure she was reading it right. And she was, the letter was letting her know that the tour was going to take place soon. It was supposed to be on a large aquatic area that held different types of wildlife, both land and water and even some air types like birds too.

She needed to let Miles know that his parents where sending her and Nixie -not that they knew about her - on a tour for a month away from the house. and that she wanted both Him and Phil to start getting survival gear together.

XXXX

"What are you going to do about Nixie?" Miles asked, he still couldn't believe that his parents where sending his friend and sister away for a month, just so they get use to being apart...

"I am taking her with me, I have found a way to keep her with me at all times, you remember that magic watch I have been working on? So I can store lots of things on me?" Miles nodded his head yes " So I placed the magic watch down and I went to get somethings so I could test it out, and well Nixie sparked it with her lighting energy thing and I have found that she can hide herself inside the watch, and apparently she likes it in there, but it makes her hungry when she is let out. But I fixed it and so now she will be able to inside it for long periods of time without getting too hungry when she is let out. So far I can only make one."

"So do you have to be away for a whole month?" Phil questioned sadly than added "Nim will miss you and Nixie."

"Yes I do, and Nixie will miss Nim too, but the month with fly by faster than you think, and I will be home." Crystal heard a car outside. "Looks like my ride is here, but you two I want you to take the two bottomless and weightless packs and start to get canned food and meat and store it inside one bag and than the other I want water bottles drinking water, got it? I will worry about everything else." The car beeped again. as soon as the two boys nodded their heads that they understood, did she grabbed her bag and left.

XXXXX

Crystal yawned as she heard noise from above. she claimed up to see what or who was so loud.

"Yes." a lady said. Crystal looked out the door to see her Uncle was getting the puppy eyes from a lady.

"Uncle Jackson? what's going on?" Crystal questioned as she stepped onto the deck. Both Jackson and the lady turned to look at her, the woman seemed surprised and her Uncle looked like he just remembered that Crystal was there.

"Uh, Crystal, this is Laura Daughtery. And you remember the tour? Well instead of going to that large man made lake, Laura came up with an idea, and I thought it over and have decided that we are going Whale hunting." Uncle Jackson answered her, Crystal cheered, she was happy that she didn't have to be forced to go on that damn tour that sounded very very boring.

"Sweet! Can we lave now?"

XXXX

Crystal had her magic protected video-cam, -she had learned that she needed to protect her stuff with Magic around Nixie- out filming everything that she saw, well everything but Nixie who she feed live Calamari that she had gotten from the waters, they were everywhere! and as she did this her uncle derived the boat and talked with Laura Daughtrey about trying to spot the Whales.

Crystal had placed Nixie back into her Magic watch and picked her video-cam and started to film again, she walked up to the side of the boat which had been stopped. What she saw shocked her, alongside the boat where Whales, but they where not alive, they looked dead and like something had attacked and killed them. "Oh my god..." was all Crystal could whisper as she filmed what she saw.

Just as her uncle and Laura joined her. "What happened here?" Laura questioned in shock as she looked at the mess.

after a few minutes of just staring Laura started to walked back to the end of the boat. Crystal followed still filming.

"What are you doing?" Uncle Jackson asked as he followed her.

"I'm going to see if any of them are still alive." was the answer Laura gave, this made Crystal do a dubble take.

"Does the words Shark bait mean anything to you?" Jackson questioned her again looking at her like she was insane.

"Yea you can go out there!" Crystal agreed with her Uncle. She may not have know the lady very long but she like her too much for her to let the woman being living bait for Sharks or anything that could do that to Whales.

"This wasn't a shark that did this. " Laura denied, that didn't look like a Bite mark of a shark.

"Okay and how's that?" Jackson questioned

"The way it's torn in half from below." She started to looked threw her bag. while adding "Probably a killer whale or something."

"Isn't that more of a reason not to go into the water?" Crystal asked as she kept on filming the water behind them, and she zoomed in on the marks that were left on the Whales. that when she saw something take one of the dead whales under,

"Uncle Jackson, Ms. Daughtery." Crystal whispered at the same time her Uncle pointed it out to Laura.

"I think I'll stay in the boat." was all she said as she watched what happened.

"Great idea." was all Jackson said. Crystal turned on the heat sensor on her Video-cam and looked around and filmed what she saw was a large body, it looked like Nixie and Nimrod, but much much bigger. She switched her video-cam back to normal mode just in time to see it move and swim past the boat.

" Jackson come, on we cant let it get away." Laura said and Jackson grabbed Crystal's arm and when up and started the boat, Crystal just sat down when Her Uncle said "Hang on to something."

Laura took out her own video recorder and started to film, along with Crystal. "I told you guys to hang on to something."

"I've got to document this." Laura answered

"And I want this to be forever kept, so I can show my friends the high speed boat chase that my Uncle dragged me into!" Crystal stated. This made Jackson roll his eyes. He was pretty sure that the the adoptive family she lived with would kill him for this.

XXXX

"Stop. Stop. Stop the engines." Laura demands. Crystal took one look at the fishfinder and started to get her things placed inside their magical protective casing, that would stop all damage to her films and Video-cam.

"I don't think he likes being chased." Uncle Jackson said as he looked at the fish finder, the thing looked pissed off...

"Uncle, I don't think anything or anyone would like to be chased like this. It is mean." Crystal answered as she hurried and placed the SD card that she took out of her video-cam and placed it inside it's spot in the magical protected case, and after she had placed her video-cam inside it and closed it up, she was just able to pull her jacket over her body just as the sparks flu. She could hear Laura scream and things bust, break and sizzle out.

"Crystal you okay?"

"Yea I think so, is it over?"

"Yea I think it is." Crystal heard him try the controls. "Nothing." she heard him move to where Laura had fallen. "Daugherty, hey." Crystal pulled off her jacket and looked to see that her Uncle was holding Laura who looked like she was knocked out.

XXXX

"We're lucky I have batteries and Bulbs." Jackson said

"And I have chips, candy, and 7 bottles of drinking water!" Crystal added sleepy.

"Honey go to sleep, I will have us out of here soon." Jackson told her.

"Okay, I am a heavy sleeper so have fun waking me." Was all that Crystal said before she curled up on the pillow bed that she made in some corner out of their way. before she fell asleep she heard her Uncle said "And I wouldn't have brought my 15 year old neisse out here!"

XXXX

"Can I go into the water?" Crystal questioned she was still tired but there was a chance that something of the same species was in that water and it was bigger than Nim and Nixie.

"No Crystal, your sleepy please go take a nap." Jackson told her, He didn't want his 15 year old niece in the water with a thing that could eat her. He knew that she was a freediver and could swim like a fish but he sill didn't want her in the water, as a matter of fact he wanted to get her and Laura away from the water as soon as possible, and alive.

"Fine, I am still tired anyway, try not to get eaten." Crystal said as she walked back into the room to her corner and drank some water before she fell asleep.

XXXX

Once they got back to shore Crystal hugged her Uncle, "Bye thanks for the adventure. Now I have to travel to a few more areas and than I get to go back home."

"Bye angel be safe." Uncle Jackson answered

"I always am! I am more worried about you!" Her uncle just laughed and she waved as she got into the tour car.

that was one hell of a way to end 3 weeks into her month away. hopefully the rest will be less chaotic.

"I wonder what Miles is up too?"

* * *

ME: Please Review in the box below.

And Flames are not liked so don't do that!

Thank you for reading, see you next time.

Bye.


End file.
